


Impervious to Reason

by keerawa



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef tried to talk them out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impervious to Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/gifts).



In the end, Beth turned with my blood in her mouth.

I'd argued, of course. Informed Mick that if I wanted to be intimate with little Beth, I would have made a play for her myself. Told Beth that Mick being her brother, rather than her daddy, didn't make it any less incestuous. My own imperfect record in such matters should have discouraged them. But none of it made any difference.

Mick insisted. Beth countered my every line of reasoning with an imperious little smile, just daring me to bite her. Stubborn fools. Still … what a glorious pair they'll make.


End file.
